mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
White Rock Shooter/Kel ThuzaD's version
) |Image = File:Kel_ThuzaD_WRS_Portrait.png 120px |Creator = Kel_ThuzaD |Downloadlink = MediaFire |Rescord = Localcoord |Resolution = 1280x720}} Gameplay White Rock Shooter is a six-button character with a standard button configuration consisting of two punches and two kicks, with being the teleport, being the cannon and + activating the grab. Its basic moves are short-ranged but her cannon and some moves can deal with distant opponents, such as / , which makes it throw its scythe away and returns to it as a boomerang, bringing the opponent slightly closer to White Rock Shooter. Although White Rock Shooter's comboality is a little slow, the character is able to performs many cancels for compensate it, being capable of dealing big damage if her power bar and cancel meter are both full. When attacking, there's a small chance that the opponent will get trapped by pink hands that appears from the ground, allowing White Rock Shooter to begin a combo without the opponent being able to guard. White Rock Shooter has a duplicate power bar and a meter over which fills up when hitting the opponent with Normals or some Specials; this meter serves as a power bar for the cancels such as HD Cancel, Drive Cancel, Super Cancel and Dream Cancel. White Rock Shooter's cannon is limited to 5 shots until it reloads, an event that takes 5 seconds to happen since the last shot. Using 现世创造 increases the character's speed, the damage output of 末世终结 along with much life sacrified, changes the cannon reload time to 3 seconds and makes the character able to use Brust to escape an opponent's combo; as a tradeoff, her life will slowly drain, making this move highly risky. However, the character has somes mistakes, such as be able to use 鲜血终末's EX version on the ground while White Rock Shooter doesn't have enough power or even if the Power bar is empty, / 's version is much more effective than the and the EX version, being invincible during its taunt and vanishing if a character hits her with Midnight Bliss. White Rock Shooter's A.I. is very brutal as it make a good use of its combo, the most frequent chain is + then 悼亡圣裁 then either the grab, a aerial kick chained with a shot or a hyper move. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' + |Uses 1000 Power|}} / or + | + version: uses 1000 Power|}} / or + | Grounded + version: requires 0 Power + version: uses 1000 Power|}} or |Uses 1000 Power|}} or | Deals self-damage Uses 1000 Power|}} 'Hypers' | Uses 2000 Power|}} 'Others' |If used while guarding: uses 1000 Power|}} |Only usable once per round Restores Life Gradually decreases Life|}} | + |Requires 现世创造 to be active Only usable when in a hitstate|}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos Trivia *White Rock Shooter has an special intro against Nibanibaniniba's Black Rock Shooter. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Characters with a localcoord of 1280x720 Category:Six-button Characters Category:1.1 Characters Category:Characters with a Super Jump Category:Characters with EX Moves Category:Characters made by Kel_ThuzaD Category:Characters made in 2014